A CinderSonny Story
by XoWannaBeWriterXo
Summary: A Cinderella Story brought into the world of Sonny with A Chance, with some interesting twists. Rated for alcohol use, abuse, and mild language. ChadxSonny Not much of a summary...But the Story is alot better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! A new story idea just hit me the other night and I thought of giving it a try…Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Except some characters and such.**

**A CinderSonny Story**

_SPOV (Sonny)_

I was walking towards my dressing room, to get ready for rehearsal when a large, colorful poster caught my eye. It was placed on several walls down the hall…So I decided to take a look. It read:

_The Studio is holding its annual masked ball!_

_It will be held outside in the parking lot of Condor Studios!_

_All casts on the studio are invited, plus some other celebrity guests!_

_The ball starts at 7:00, On Friday, of next week._

_Masks must be worn!_

_And please dress elegantly!_

It sounded like a lot of fun, I would definitely go…I hope…I should go talk to Tawni about what I should wear, since we've became friends, she's given me so many style tips. I began speeding down the halls to the dressing room, excitedly. Just my luck, I bumped into the guy that I secretly love, but can see the feeling isn't mutual.

"Watch it Munroe!" Chad yelled, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry Chad; I can't believe I didn't see your big, fat head!" I shot back. He replied with a basic "Whatever..," and moved on. I sighed as I reached my dressing room…Tawni was in there, getting ready for her "I'm a little Teapot" sketch…

"Hey Tawn, did you hear about the masked ball?" I asked, as I plopped down on the couch.

"Well, of course! They have it every year!" Tawni explained.

"Oh…So, I was wondering, can you help me with my outfit?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure...But this doesn't have anything to do with the Children Having A Dream does it?" She asked, suspiciously. I trusted Tawni more than anyone else…I could tell her anything…Except for one thing…But I would tell her this.

"Maybe…" I said shyly, looking down.

"Good! I'm in!" Tawni said, while clapping her hands. Wait…What?

"Huh…?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"God Sonny…Everyone knows you love him…Evidently not him though…But no worries…We'll make you look kick ass!" Tawni said, determined.

"Thank goodness I have to wear a mask, he won't know it's me, and then he'd give me a chance!" I added, smiling.

"Exactly…Now, we have off tomorrow, so why don't we go shopping?" Tawni asked, while taking out her pink organizer.

"Uh…I don't think I can do it tomorrow…I have to do something until 7:30, and the mall closes at 8:00!" I said, not willing to tell her what I had planned.

"Okay…Why don't you sleepover my house tomorrow and we'll go in the morning the next day…You can come when your done!" Tawni offered.

"Well, I have to ask…I'll text you tonight and let you know!" I replied, not accepting for sure.

"Okay!" Tawni agreed.

The conversation was basically over so we walked down to rehearsals together.

"Hey Sonny, Tawni, you guys are 10 minutes late" Marshall said as he pretended to scold us when we walked through the door.

"Sorry Marshall!" Tawni and I said at the same time. And we began to rehearse.

Rehearsals went great! The sketches were performed without an issue. Marshall was cracking up by the time we were done. We were definitely going to get some laughs next show. I did love to make people laugh…To bring them joy…My mom used to…

"Alright guys, rehearsals went amazing! Just remember to pick up your checks, since it's Friday!" Marshall reminded as he left for his office. Everyone was leaving, and I waited until they all left, before I started walking home.

After walking a few miles open, I hesitantly opened the door to my mansion, which my mother bought with my money that I made.

"Where were you, brat?" My mother asked as I walked into the doorway. She was wearing a tight top, with a mini skirt on. She also had a bottle of Vodka in her hands.

"Rehearsals…And don't you remember? I walk home!" I screamed. She slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! I…I am your muver!" She yelled back. Great…The vodka kicked in.

"Whatever…" I mumbled.

"Where ishh da check?" She asked.

"That's none of your freaking business! Do you want money? Then go get yourself a real job!" I shot back, not having her take my money once again. She smacked me again.

"Give meshh da damn ch-check!" She demanded. I gave up, considering my face was bleeding and threw her the "Damn Check".

"Oh, and mom?" I asked, trying to get her attention, seeing as she took the check, stuffed it in her bra, and fell backwards onto a white leather couch.

"Wha do ya want, bishh?" She asked, half passed out.

"Can I sleepover Tawni's tomorrow?" I asked, trying to be sweet.

"Whatever…As long as you clean the whole house until it SHINES…" She muttered.

"Okay…" I said quietly and ran to the elevator. I got to the floor my room is on, and went into my bathroom, only to find a short, bald man, sitting on my toilet, picking his nose.

"Uhh…Get out!" I yelled.

"Make me sugar lips…" The man muttered while getting slightly close to me. Why the hell does my mom brings freaks home from the strip club…?

"Oh, I will." I said, while backing away. I ran under my bed, and took out a metal baseball bat and returned to the bathroom.

"Now…Get out now, or I will hit you multiple times with this metal bat…" I threatened sweetly.

"Ok! I'll go have some fun with your drunken mom!" He answered enthusiastically! That did it…I took the bat and hit him right over the head with it. He passed out quickly after, and I took him to my balcony and threw him over it…He landed in a large pile of bushes, with thorns on them.

"Idiot…" I muttered as I opened my walk-in closet, to get my night gown. I changed into it quickly and hopped into bed. I missed my father…and my old mother…

After a while of living in Hollywood, my mother began to change…She started taking my money that I made and getting plastic surgery everywhere…Then she bought the mansion…and started drinking…Then one day…My father apologized to me, saying he couldn't take her anymore…and left us. Since then, I've been a slave to her, she takes my money and buys her own things…She buys cars, clothes, alcohol, jewelry, anything…And a few weeks ago, she started working in a strip club, bringing freaky men home every night…

I just want my old family back together…

**A/N: Okay! This is a work in progress! I know there is no Channy, but there will be! Please review! And I know this is sort of short, but It's the best I could do…This just kinda shows you a bit about Sonny in this Chapter. Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while…I've been super busy… I decided to start with this update since there was only one chapter of it! Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, some characters and such._**

**_A CinderSonny Story_**

* * *

_SPOV (Sonny)_

I had the best dream last night…It was flashes of memories of my family before my mom went Hollywood fake…and not to mention some shirtless images of Chad…Damn, he's hot. I was woken up by several beeps from my cell phone and my mom screaming "Wake up and start cleaning! The house looks like crap!" God, she had such a temper now, though her voice sounded strained…She must be having a hangover.

My eyes shot open and I reached for my phone on my nightstand. There was a text from Tawni:

Text:

**_Sonny! Y didn't u call me last nite? I need 2 kno if u can sleepova!_**

_I quickly replied:_

_**Sorry Tawn, I was super tired and went 2 sleep…But I can come! See u then!**_

When I was done, I checked my room again for any other freaks that might be lurking around and when it was clear, I ran to the supply closet and got to the supplies without having breakfast.

I usually never have breakfast on Saturdays, mom makes me clean from morning to evening with barely any food breaks…I literally passed out once, and my mom did nothing but threaten to throw me out the window if I didn't wake up within ten minutes…Which of course I did…Apparently the threat really got to me…

I was so lucky mom had maids to cook for her on the days I had to clean or go out…It saved me a hell of a lot of time.

I grabbed my wagon of supplies and headed for my mom's room, which was just an elevator ride above my room…Since her room isn't sound proof and you know what her career is, you obviously know why I go to sleep quickly at night…

I reached her room and wanted to puke. The floors weren't visible, there was some kind of crap smeared on her walls, and there were rodents eating moldy unidentifiable bits. The only thing that was clean…was her bed.

I started cleaning at 10:00 Am… and I was finished cleaning my mom's room…At 2:43 pm…Damn, it took me four hours and forty-three minutes to clean her room…I ran off to clean every other bit of the house until 6:34 Pm, cause I did it! I made the house "Shine!"

"Mother, I finished cleaning!" I yelled…Which was probably a bad idea, because she hates it when I yell, especially during her hangovers.

"What the hell did I tell you about yelling at me like that? Especially now, when my head is freaking killing me! If my head didn't hurt so bad…You would be begging for mercy" She screamed back.

I mumbled a quick apology and ran to my room. I didn't have a chance to look at myself all day, so I ran to my vanity mirror to take a look…and there, on my cheek, was a huge black and blue bruise, with dry blood crusted around it. I mentally cursed myself for not taking care of it last night and grabbed some cover up from the draw…After taking a shower which wiped the dried blood off, and applying the cover up (Which hurt like hell.) I looked normal again.

Last night I was lucky…It could've been a lot worse than the slaps…So I didn't complain…I ran to my closet and got everything I needed for the sleepover, It was the first time I had a sleepover since my mother's transformation, so I was rather excited. But a thought occurred to me…We were going shopping…and there is something you need for shopping…Money.

I didn't think twice as I ran into my mom's empty, but clean bedroom…I ran to her jewelry box and pulled out two thousand dollars, luckily I wasn't caught as I strolled back into my bed room and stashed the money in my already-too-full suitcase and ran to my nightstand to grab my cell phone and throw it in my purse. When I was ready it was 7:00 PM. I was early.

I called Tawni after I checked the time…On the fourth ring, she answered.

"Hello?" Tawni's high, but comforting voice asked.

"Hey Tawni, You got my text right?" I asked.

"Yeah, when are you coming?" She yelled excitedly.

"I'm gonna leave in like twenty minutes." I replied.

"Okay bye!" Tawni said while snapping her phone shut.

I've been to Tawni's house before…It was lovely, but not as big as mine. My mother insisted we have a larger and more expensive house than anyone in Hollywood. Our house was ten times bigger than Chad's, and his house is freaking huge.

I jumped from my bed, preparing to leave, when something just came over me and I fell backwards. Dizziness from not eating…It happened a lot, but not this bad. My stomach felt empty. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, around noon.

I pulled out my button from my pocket. I pressed it swiftly and Erica came running to my room with a full turkey dinner on a platter. At times when I was close to passing out, I had my button. My button alerts the cooks/maids when I'm too weak to get the food myself from the labor that gets put on by my mother. They always have food prepared. I got my button as a gift from the cook, Sarah after I passed out.

"Thank you Erica." I whispered as I began to eat. She smiled weakly in return and spoke.

"Ms. Monroe, it kills me to see you starve all the time…I do what I can for you when your mother isn't watching, or else she'll yell at me for 'spoiling you'. You're a strong girl…And everyone here, who deals with all of your mother's crap, is proud of you for being so brave." She said quietly, afraid mother would hear and "Set her in her place!"

I nodded and she walked off.

When I was done, it was about time to leave. So, I grabbed my bags and took the elevator down. Mother was passed out on the dining room table, so I grabbed her keys from the cup board and ran out the door.

Mom has about seven cars…But my all time favorite is the silver Lamborghini…She doesn't allow me to drive her cars, and I will get the shit beat out of me when she finds out…But I sure as hell will NOT be walking to Tawni's.

Oh, and yes. My mom is very strong…Not the sweet, petite, caring woman I used to know…

When I reached the garage I ran into the car and started it swiftly. My mom can wake up easily, and it wouldn't be that hard to get into another car and chase me down, so I drove off and wouldn't stop hyperventilating until I hit the main road.

I started thinking about how people see me…Obviously not the girl that has a drunken, abusive, slutty mom. I act. I make people think I have an amazing life, with a perfect family. My attitude at work stays as positive as it can be…I'm little miss Sunshine… I'm really not depressed over everything that's going on, I guess I've kinda adapted to my lifestyle…And working at So Random! helps when times are bad…I am afraid of my mom, but I am willing to stand up to her…No one sees me as that girl with the messed up life though…Not even my friends who know me so well…

When I was done with the little rant in my head, I noticed I was about a mile away from Tawni's house, so I turned on the radio, and heard one of my favorite songs…I started to sing along with it.

_I'd Lie_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

That song really made me think of me and Chad…I knew all about him, he doesn't love me, and if anyone BUT Tawni asked if I loved him…I would lie. Taylor Swift is an amazing inspiration towards me…I secretly love to sing, and her songs relate to me so much.

When my song ended…I arrived at Tawni's mansion…I parked in her private parking garage (Which is only for her friends and special guests) and ran up onto her porch. I knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by her and her parents.

"Hello Sonny dear…We're glad you could stay over tonight." Mrs. Hart said sweetly. I remembered when my mom was like that.

"Thanks!" I said with sincerity. Tawni grabbed me by the arm and dragged me upstairs, into her room, without a word, just a smile.

"Sonny! I'm so glad you're here! We're gonna have so much fun shopping!" Tawni shrilled while throwing my stuff on the bed.

"Yeah, we are!" I grinned, and winced at the pain that the hidden bruise inflicted on me. But I stayed as happy as I could.

"So…Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Okay, there's movies on the shelf by the bed…You pick out a movie, I'll get the snacks!" She said enthusiastically. I only nodded. She left the room, and I walked over to the shelf. Tawni had a lot of movies, and it was hard to choose one…That is until a classic, that kinda reminded me of my life, caught my eye.

I saw the Disney classic…Cinderella.

I was the girl with the evil mother, who slaved away, thinking only about the prince who doesn't even know I exist…Of course there were some exceptions to my Cinderella story…My mother was my biological mother, not my step mother, I had no sisters, my father is very much alive (Although I am not in contact with him), and my prince may never love me.

I pulled the movie off the shelf and ran over to the white leather couch that's right in front of the big screen T.V. I took a seat and waited for Tawni when my phone began ringing. I ran over to my bag and took out the phone. I had a text…from my mom.

_It read:_

_**Sonny Marie Monroe…How dare you take my Lamborghini! You better pray there won't be a single damn scratch on that car when you get home or I won't hold back when you receive your punishment. Oh, and don't you dare show anyone this text.**_

Well damn…She found out…I decided against replying, not wanting to choose the wrong words and get an even worse "Punishment". The threat was enough. I through the phone back in my bag and went back to the couch, thinking nothing of the previous message. I was used to it.

Tawni came back in a few seconds after, already dressed in her pajamas, carrying a tray of snacks.

"So, what movie did you pick?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch beside me, setting down the food. I showed her the DVD.

"Oh! I love Cinderella! It was one of my favorite movies when I was younger and it still is!" She exclaimed.

"That's cool." I replied while popping the disc into the DVD player. I pressed play and ran back to the couch and had a seat. Tawni passed me some snacks which included licorice sticks, popcorn, a soda, some chocolate and much more. I was in heaven.

I started eating and it was silent the whole movie.

After the movie ended, I looked over to see Tawni sleeping. It was only 9:15… Oh well! I decided it was best to go to bed as well…So I went to get on my pajamas and changed quickly. I jumped into Tawni's bed…And laid down.

Thoughts of Cinderella flooded my mind as I drifted off to sleep, thinking that what I choose tomorrow will be the outcome of my love life…

_**A/N: That took a while…But it's done! So…Did you like it? This seems kind of filler-ish to me…But the next one will have a lot more excitement and action…Remember, reviews are loved! **_

_**Oh, and the song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift...I dont own it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm SO sorry! I had no idea I'd have to wait this long to post a new chapter, but I had so much to do considering it's the end of the school year and there's finals…and reagents…and closing the year up…So, hopefully since summer is fast approaching, chapters should be more frequent!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, some characters and such.**_

_**A CinderSonny Story**_

SPOV (Sonny)

"Sonny, wake up!" Tawni exclaimed. Instantly I shot up out of bed, remembering where I was and the reason why.

"What time is it…?" I mumbled, not able to find a clock.

"Um, it's like 9:30, and Margaret, my chef, made us some breakfast…After we eat we're going to the mall!" She explained

"Oh." I said simply while getting out of bed and reaching for my bag to get a change of clothes.

"Yeah, so hurry and change!" Tawni said as she pushed me, roughly I may add, into her bathroom. I changed pretty quickly into some dark skinny jeans with a white tank top and some white flip flops. I put a brush through my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I looked acceptable enough, so I walked out to greet Tawni in the dining room.

"Hey Sonny, you look nice!" Tawni complimented me as I took my place next to her at the table.

"Thanks, you do too!" I said right back. My friendship with Tawni was constantly growing. We were like each other's best friend. And even though I was pretty sure she wasn't being completely honest about liking my outfit, I knew she was trying and I thanked her.

"This breakfast is great Margaret!" I said kindly to Tawni's chef as I began eating. Tawni nodded in return.

"Thank you, Sonny." She said politely while exiting the room. Tawni and I began talking about random subjects until we both finished our breakfast. Tawni shot up and pulled me out the door as soon as I finished the last egg.

"Lets go! The mall opened an hour ago!" Tawni screeched as she threw me into her convertible and drove at high speed. I held back the laughter that was threatening to come out of my mouth. Tawni could be such a drama queen.

"So, what kind of dress will we be looking for?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She smirked.

"Well, one the will make Chad Dylan Cooper be blown away." She said simply. I laughed shortly in return. We drove in silence for about ten minutes until Tawni shouted "We're here, now lets get a kick ass dress to impress your man!" loudly in the crowded mall parking lot. The top was off the convertible and we got quite a few stares. I laughed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Ok…" I said, while exiting the car.

We walked quickly through the parking lot to the mall entrance, where as we entered, my nose filled with the scent of food court food, perfume samples, and one fairly familiar smell that was on the tip of my tongue…I let it go as Tawni led me through a crowd of people, then stopped as we were in front of her favorite designer store…I honestly couldn't pronounce the name.

"Hello and Welcome! May I help you find anything?" Said the sweet, well dressed woman as we walked into the store. I was about to respond, when Tawni beat me to it.

"Yes! You see, my best friend here has to find the best dress ever to impress the guy she's in love with." Tawni said, kind of over explaining things, but apparently the lady who worked there found it touching and smiled.

"Aw. Young love." She sighed with her hand on her heart. "Follow me then, and we'll find you a drop dead gorgeous dress." She continued while walking into a deeper section of the store with me and Tawni right behind her. Then she stopped, studied me, smiled, and grabbed three dresses off the rack.

"Alright. Try each of these on." She instructed while handing me the gowns. I nodded and headed over to the dressing rooms. I looked over the dresses quickly before throwing one on.

The first dress was sleeveless bright red attire that made its way to the floor; it came with white gloves and a red scarf to go along with it. Honestly, I felt like a bright tomato though and it showed WAY too much cleavage…It's not like I'm trying to waltz around looking like my mom! Still, I walked out of the dressing room, trying to show some confidence.

"It's too flashy…" Tawni said as I came out of the dressing room. The saleswoman nodded in agreement.

"Alright…Next dress…" I muttered silently to myself while heading back to the dressing room.

The second dress was a very simple ensemble. It was a strapless white silky dress with a thin, golden sash, wrapping it carefully. It went right above the knees and was extremely tight on my thighs. I found it feeling extremely awkward to wear. I hobbled out of the dressing room slowly to see Tawni's reaction.

"Sonny, you look so uncomfortable! How can you DAZZLE Chad when you can hardly stand? Next dress!" Tawni demanded as soon as I stumbled out in front of her.

"Darling…I do feel that the next dress will be the one!" The sales clerk added optimistically. Once again, I nodded and walked awkwardly back to the now quite familiar, dressing room.

Ah, the last dress. We finally meet. This dress was stunning. It was a simple, sleeveless maroon dress that reached down to my ankles elegantly. It fit my every curve and showed off the perfect amount. When I looked in the mirror, I was in shock. I looked amazing! I walked out of the dressing room gracefully and proud. The look on Tawni and the Sales Woman was priceless.

"This is the dress! Chad wont be able to keep his eyes OFF you!" Tawni basically screamed.

"I knew it! Now, Cash or Credit?" The sales clerk asked with a smirk. Before I could respond Tawni cut in.

"We'll take it with credit…It's on me!"

"Tawni, I can't let you buy me this dress…" I responded…Was she seriously going to do this?

"Yes! Now go back in the dressing room, change back, and bring that dress to check out! We still have loads more to shop for!" Tawni ordered while whipping out her credit card.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted humorously while scampering back to the dressing room. Today was going to be a long day, with the coming of a bad end…Right now everything was alright, but just wait until I get home…

CPOV (Chad)

People can be SO stupid…I swear. Who tells Chad Dylan Cooper his massage was scheduled for 11:00 AM when it was REALLY scheduled for 3:00AM! My assistant is so fired. I don't even care how much she "needs this job!" If she had really needed it she wouldn't have screwed up the times and I wouldn't be wandering the mall in disguise trying to entertain myself for four hours!

I stopped in the middle of my rant when I turned my head for no apparent reason and saw an extremely pretty back of a woman. She had a petite figure, with long flowing brown hair…She was showing off a maroon dress to her friend filled with confidence….Wait….her friend seemed…familiar…Oh my god. Is that that blonde random? Toni or whatever? I am absolutely going to speak to her about this girl later.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, What it do?" I asked, a bit cockily.

"Chad, we have a massage table free. We're reserving it for you. Sorry about the confusion before..." Thank god.

"Cool, ill be there soon." I said and shut my phone. I took one last glance at the girl who was now heading back to the dressing room and then found my way to the parking lot.

SPOV (Sonny)

It was so nice of Tawni to buy me that dress…It's kind of a relief that I didn't have to spend too much of the money that's supposed to be mine but unfortunately isn't. I don't need anymore of a punishment that I'm already going to get.

Right now I'm heading home after a long day of shopping. Trying on clothes was pretty torturous, but the worst was yet to come. I pulled into my overly large driveway and parked the Lamborghini in the same spot it was yesterday, still in perfect condition.

My stomach curled, and sweat began to drip from my face. I was a foot from the front door when it shot open and I was pulled in. My mom's face was of pure drunken rage and she closed the door swiftly.

"You stupid bitch! So, you think you could just take my car and get away with it!" She screamed while pulling my hair and slamming my head into the marble wall. I whimpered slightly as the severe headache and dizziness kicked in.

She neared me once again and kicked me to the ground and proceeded to throw heavy objects like lamps, heavy books, picture frames, and her hairdryer on top of me. I stood up and she knocked me back down.

"You're a mistake. The only good you do me is provide me with some cash. That's all you'll ever be good for…No one could love you…" She hissed with slapping me in the face. Now those words hurt, a lot. She ran upstairs for a minute and came back with one of my father's old belts. I looked at her in fear. She smiled, evilly.

"This is how bad girls who cross their mothers get punished…" She said while lifting up the back of my shirt. She began to hit me with the metal end repeatedly and I shrieked after each welt was given. I fell onto the floor in tears and she cackled.

"Don't give me a reason to end up buying a whip." She said with a glare and exited the room.

Tears were running down my cheek and I ran into the elevator, selected my floor, got out, and went into my room. When I got there, I jumped on my bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. During the beating, Erica ran outside to grab my stuff that I left on the porch. She put it in my closet….So all was taken care of, and I could sleep.

Hopefully, once again I would dream of a life that I wished for more than anything…Chad actually caring about me, and my family happily together..

_**A/N: Well, here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I was actually going to post it yesterday but, being my clumsy self, I stepped on broken glass and got stitches in my foot...I was at the hospital for five hours, and it was just a mess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**_


End file.
